The installation of an air conditioning system in a nautical vehicle must make use of the limited space available in the vehicle. Generally, the installation location will be determined based on factors, such as plumbing or ductwork surrounding the system, and the manner in which the system is installed such as orientation and room for placement. An air conditioning system equipped with features that allow for easy installation is necessary for situations where it must be installed in limited space obstructed by surrounding objects.